Exit Lights
by ChildofIluvatar
Summary: Bobby sends Dean and Sam to Florida. What happens when they 'run in' to someone unexpected? No Wincest. Dean/OC. Rating for language and explicit sex scenes...
1. Highway Orbs

Marie slipped the key into the lock and turned it deftly, first slightly to the left and then to the right –the only way her car would bother to unlock itself anymore.

She was acutely aware of her surroundings as she tossed her overloaded work bag and purse into the vehicle before sliding in herself. Satisfied only when she heard the audible click of the door's manual lock she revved the engine and reversed.

Something was going to happen tonight. She could feel it and the thought that she didn't know what it was scared her more than she would willingly admit. Pulling across the roadway she headed towards the bridge tapping her fingers impatiently against the steering wheel and willing the radio to play something decent for a change.

"Highway or Backroads?"

It was a question she had asked herself countless times over the past two years, always going with her gut's answer…and never being wrong.

But tonight there was a decided lack of anything. It wasn't like when her sixth sense answered she got a buzzer zap or heard a chime but tonight her gut was decidedly silent.

"C'mon!"

Sighing in exasperation she quickly checked the rear-view mirror and headed into the left hand turn lane for I-4. If the night was going to be a weird one she might as well try to make it home as soon as possible.

~*~*~

"Dean, I don't know what to tell you….yeah I know what Bobby said alright but that bar, definitely a normal bar…yes Dean. Hell some chick was even talking about the automatic flushing toilets for Christ's sake…We'll just have to look somewhere else…No, come get me. Don't feel like calling a taxi."

Sam hung up the phone and shoved it, along with his hands, deep into his pockets. If Dean was going to be this pissy he sure hoped whatever case Florida held for them was cleared up, and fast.

"All because of some damn waitress in Tampa…"

~*~*~

Marie jumped a little as the radio started fading in and out, voices transposing themselves over another. Quickly pressing the button to shut it off she checked her cell phone

"Of course. No service."

Ahead of her a semi was broken down on the side of the road and the orb hovering just next to the driver's cab wasn't lost on the brunette.

"Crap, crap, crap."

She absently reached up with her right hand to finger the Triquetra pendant hanging around her neck

"Why'd I take the highway…damn...fucking I-4 Corridor…crap."

She closed her eyes and breathed a slight prayer before re-focusing on the roadway. She only had what, maybe four more miles to go?

The highway always seemed so long when the East Corridor was active.

A car to her left swerved suddenly into her lane. Foot on the brake and the other on the horn out of instinct she shouted

"What the FUCK!" the driver didn't even seem to notice as Marie slowly started to re-gain speed. Then, out of nowhere, the car swerved back into the left hand lane.

She felt a panicked kick in her gut as she realized she was going faster than the vehicle was now. She was starting to catch up to the side of it.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit…"

Marie warily watched the car out of the corner of her eye and tried to keep tabs on the cars ahead of her, attempting to make sure none of them slowed down either.

It was moments like this, when her sixth sense went into overdrive that she wanted to just pull the car over to the side of the road and….and what?

Marie never got the chance to decide she would just like to hide as the silver lexus swung back into her lane, directly abreast of her.

Hitting the gas she swung her wheel to the right, tires thumping the warning she had crossed over the break down lane as she hit the horn again.

To her amazement all she got from the passenger was the finger.

Marie swore softly under her breath as she watched the orb that had been between the two vehicles float back out to the swamp. They had never targeted her before. Ever.

They just had though. And that scared her.

Tension building in her shoulders she tried to focus on all aspects of the roadway at once.

It was going to be a long few miles to that beautiful green exit sign.


	2. East Corridor

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, The Winchester brothers, etc. Wish to God I owned the Impala. Marie is mine and the hauntings to come are factually based (for the most part) the places depicted in this story are based on real locatioons. Names have been changed to protect the not-so-innocent. For those of you into research check out some of Florida's Lore. It's arguably a very, very Supernaturally active state…no wonder so many Hunters decide to just steer clear.

~*~*~

"Bout freakin' time Dean!" Sam slid the bulk of his body into the passengers seat of the Impala and sighed "You're sure Bobby said she was going to meet us in a bar?"

"Yeah." Dean twisted his neck as he watched a blond walking by in a rather short mini "He just didn't say what bar."

"That's what I don't get" Sam shook his head as Dean grinned at the girl through the window –long ago deciding his brother was hopeless. "It's not like Bobby to leave out details…especially something as important as say…the place we're supposed to meet up with Pamela's contact! I mean, how else are we supposed to know which case to take?"

Dean turned his attention back to Sam when the girls boyfriend pulled her away indignantly "Well. We might as well just pick one. Not like this damn state is lacking in the Supernatural department."

Sam nodded his agreement as Dean cranked up the cassette tap and shifted into gear "What do you say we grab some shut eye?"

~*~*~

Marie breathed a sigh of relief as she carefully took the hairpin turn off the exit, slowing down to wait for the red light to change.

Her nerves, however, were not calm. Alerting her that things were still very far from right. Pressing on the gas she turned left and watched carefully for other cars.

Suddenly she thought she saw the front of a classic impala to her left, glancing again she frowned when she realized there was no other vehicle behind her.

"That can't be good."

~*~*~

"So." Sam was letting his hand 'fly' outside the window in the tepid night air "We know Enterprise was once the capital of Florida, old Settlement town…maybe we can find something around here…The hotel's just up the road by the highway, it'd be close enough to make our case easy."

Dean, choosing to ignore his brother's actions, smirked "There's the highway itself we could check out if we wanted. Urban Legend claims the East Corridor is haunted. They say the souls of the dead themselves harrass the living as they travel, never able to rest again…"

Sam shook his head as he laughed at his brother's B movie narration "Ooooh…."

Suddenly a blur of white flew in front of the car as Dean swerved right and overcorrected left "What the hell!"

Sam let go of his death grip on the impala's door frame "Owl. Odd."

"Aren't Owls a death omen?" Sam shrugged "or Supernatural protectors in Native Mythology."

Deciding to let his near run-in with the Owl slide Dean shook his head, slowing as he approached a light right as it turned green. Gunning the gas he began to turn right before he was blinded in a flash of white that ended with a sickening crunch of metal on metal.

~*~*~

Marie watched the shadow move to the tree lines, a big lumbering bear with red eyes before it faded back to black.

"Oh so not good." She watched the oak branches bend down towards the roadway as if attempting to stop her car "I am going home.!"

Pressing the gas a little more than she usually would she started through the intersection before she was blinded by a flash of white that ended with a sickening crunch of metal on metal.


	3. Safety Glass

Disclaimer: If I owned Dean I'd dip him in chocolate. But I don't, so I won't.

~*~*~

Marie groaned as the gray behind her eyes began to fade to black. Her head rang like the aftermath of a gun shot, slowly fading to the continuous blaring of a car horn.

Opening her eyes she slowly tried to lift her head off the steering wheel –mildly amused to find that the car horn quit blaring when she did so.

Carefully she moved her fingers, trying to make sure they worked before using them to unbuckle her seatbelt and push herself up. Two bright lights were blinding her from the left and in her daze she could see shadows moving. The Low hum the shadows emanated slowly began to form words

"…get it?" the concerned voice was replaced with a deeper baritone "Yeah Dean, clean shot…" Marie could feel her head getting light again "She ok.." "…can't get to her…" "…back up more, careful…" Just as she was about to fade back to black she heard the scraping of her door opening "Easy sweetheart. You alright?"

Soft hands pushed the hair out of her face, removing little bits of safety glass that tinkled to the asphalt beneath worn black boots.

"What…" Her dark brown eyes met bright green ones that twinkled mischievously "That would be my fault darling. Seems there must have been some sort of…freak…uh…"

The man speaking turned towards another figure emerging from the black impala Marie had thought she'd seen earlier "Little help Sam?" he hissed.

"Oh." The figure he referred to as 'Sam' smiled "Swamp gas."

'Swamp gas?' she could see green eyes mouth incredulously "Yes." Sam continued "Compressed methane caused a light flash that temporarily blinded the both of you. And in the subsequent impact that occurred your vehicle seems to have received most of the damage."

Green eyes smiled at Marie "Seems they just don't make 'em like they used to."

"Wasn't gas." Marie's head was still woozy and her neck was starting to hurt "Was a ghost."

As she passed out and fell forward Dean caught her in his arms "Swamp gas Sam, really!?"

~*~*~

Dean wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked at the girl lying in the back seat of the impala. They had pushed her car to the end of a dead-end road, conveniently located directly to the right of where they crashed and hid it behind an oak tree. Paying the neighbor $100 to watch over it until the tow truck could 'get there in the morning.'

Now Sam was digging, rather sheepishly, through her purse and work bag, trying to find some form of ID "She's a member of AAA"

"Great" Dean grinned. "She can call her own damn tow truck." He snatched the wallet from Sam's hands and slid out a slim ID card, "Bingo!"

~*~*~

Marie groaned as her senses slowly awoke. Her sixth sense contentedly humming that she was safe. Sighing and choosing to focus on that 'safe' feeling rather than the pain she snuggled into …into … Her eyes snapping open she tried to sit up in shock only to realize that she was being carried, cavalier style in what she recognized as her own driveway.

"Oh look Sammy, Sleeping Beauty's up."

"I would have thought she looked more like Belle." Sam smiled from his position crouched by the front door, testing keys in the deadbolt lock.

"Wha…" Marie discovered that thinking hurt more than just being conscious "Where…Oww…"

"Easy sugar" Dean smiled down at her in a whisper "You're safe. We'll explain everything once we get you inside, alright sweetheart?"

Figuring that it must be ok if her gut wasn't warning her and having already had quite enough of trying to make sense of things at the moment Marie just nodded gently and put her head back on green eye's shoulder. Out the moment her cheek hit his jacket.

~*~*~

"Marie. Wake up Sweetheart."

Soft light filtered through her eye lids before she met the mischievous green ones again.

"Green eyes." Marie smiled a little, still dazed "Huh?" the face in front of her turned puzzled before she realized her mistake "Oh…" She sat up a little more on the couch "I'm sorry. I don't think know your name."

"I'm Dean" The green eyes sparkled as he stood "And this is my brother Sam" the tall figure smiled down at Marie as he handed her a glass of water and a pill she recognized as being left over from getting her wisdom teeth taken out.

"Thought you could probably use it." She nodded her agreement before swallowing the pill.

"So boys, what exactly happened out there?" She noticed Dean instantly turn nervous "Well…I…I'm sorry Marie, I couldn't see and…"

"Let me guess." She smiled, piecing together what she could remember "Omens not to be on the road, a blinding white flash and then crunch?" "Yeah, pretty much." Sam laughed before Marie's faced screwed up a little,

"Is that…rock salt…on your arm?" Sam looked down at his jacket and brushed the sleeve "Looks like it" he smiled as her face became more puzzled "But how'd it…I mean…why'd you…"

Dean sat gently on the coffee table in front of the couch "We'll tell you Marie, but only if you promise to tell us something too."

~*~*~

"So you're psychic?" "Well, yes and no, it's kind of more latent. Comes and goes sort of thing."

"That's handy" Sam smiled

"Not really." Marie laughed as she threw some noodles in the basket, absent mindedly wondering why she wasn't making one of the boys carry the groceries. Almost as if reading her thoughts Sam lifted the basket from her hands. "Thanks."

"So girl-wonder, what am I thinking right now?" Dean crossing his arms and smirked at Marie

"I said 'psychic' not 'telepathic'!" She rolled her eyes, he was being so very difficult since they had gotten up this morning, "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Hey!" Sam's eyes widened as he glared at his brother "Cut her some slack man." Shrugging Dean fell into step behind them.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok." Marie smiled up at Sam before she continued speaking in a fake falsetto "He probably just likes me. Poor boy must not have ever made it past kindergarten…I'm surprised he hasn't slapped me yet or.." She turned to glared at Dean over her shoulder "…Pulled my hair."

"Oh I'll pull your hair sweetheart" he snapped back  
"Careful" Marie's smoldering glance was far from innocent "I might like it."

~*~*~

The Buzzer went off and Marie jumped a little, way too caught up in Sam's story about a Woman in White. Sam smiled at her reaction and then paused. He had to admit to himself that it was nice, having someone besides another Hunter to share the stories with. Someone to whom he could admit they were real.

Marie lifted the boiling pot of pasta and drained it carefully over the sink, attempting in vain to lift the pan before a splash of scalding water landing on her arm.

"Damnit!" she hissed as she shook the water off, setting the pot on the counter. "That fucking hurts!"

"What did you do just there?" Sam pushed himself off of where he was leaning on the counter and walked over to her, gently holding her arm to inspect the damage.

"She dumped boiling water on herself Samantha, can't say that was very smart either." Dean took another swig of his beer and smirked from his perch on a bar stool.

"No." Sam ignored Dean's teasing "You knew it was going to happen. You almost stopped in time."

"Yeah" Marie shrugged, trying not to look up at Sam, a little uncomfortable with his soft fingers running over her skin. The Winchester brothers were rather attractive, in their own ways.

"It's…I don't know…like a sixth sense. I can tell when things are going to happen, or what sort of things are going to happen…especially if they endanger myself or people I'm connected to."

"Connected to?" Sam still hadn't moved his arm.

Marie sighed "Yes, connected. Like my ex boyfriend." The sad look on her face wasn't lost to Dean "I could feel what he felt. Stronger emotions best, happy or Angry. I could tell when he was sick or depressed. I could tell when he missed me."

"So…what happened?" Sam glared at Dean but he hadn't said it to be mean, he truly wanted to know.

"He's a commitmephobic loser who refuses to admit that he's fucking head over heels for me unless he's drunk as a skunk or I pressure him…which I refuse to do."

Marie smiled "I could probably have a fucking ring on my finger if I cornered him but I'm not going to do that. He has to make up his damn mind himself or I'd live every day scared he'd leave again."

"Oh" Dean was trying to absorb her rapid release of information and Sam just chuckled as Marie's faced paled, realized she'd just spilled to almost strangers. "Sorry."

She turned her attention back to the pasta.


	4. Ignition

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, The Winchester Brothers, or the Impala…Suddenly my life seems meaningless…Oh, I have Marie though  And I live in the locations depicted.

p.s. Reviews make my world go 'round…and keep me from ending the story before we get to the smutty bits.

We're almost done with setting up the story and should be getting down to the nitty-gritty case work stuff soon! Anyone else excited? Yeah, didn't think so…

~*~*~

Marie and Dean both watched with wide eyes as Sam shoveled more pasta into his mouth. Marie was aghast because she had never seen someone eat such big bites and Dean was slightly horrified because he never expected his brother to start acting like him.

"Easy Samantha, don't want to choke"

Sam's response was lost in the mumble behind the moving mass of noodles. Marie laughingly swirled more pasta onto her fork "I guess he likes my Etouffe?"

Sam nodded emphatically before the Dean's cell went off.

Marie watched him leave the room curious as she stood and began clearing plates.

~*~*~

Dean was digging in to his third piece of pie as he went over what Bobby had told them on the phone. "…So it seems that the residence have reported hearing strange noises, dogs barking at nothing, cats disappearing, livestock missing with strange footprints leading away from the pens, foul smells…."

"Like Sulfur smells?" Sam wondered as Dean shrugged "…I don't know dude, Bobby just said 'foul'."

Marie pulled her laptop closer to "Well. I've found a few preliminary reports; seems to be described as a large, lumbering shadow." Her mind went back to the spirit bear she saw the night her now wrecked Escort was hit by the Impala. "Of course, that automatically narrows down the baddies."

Sam yawned "Well I'm beat. I'll start researching in the morning. Maybe leads will pop up by then…check a few of the Urban Legend and Lore sites and see if anything similar has happened in the past."

"I have a couple books in the library about Florida lore that might be helpful." Marie closed her laptop as she turned to the oldest Winchester, "Hey Dean, mind taking me to the mall in the morning?" Before he could even open his mouth to protest she smiled sweetly "I'd take myself but it seems someone wrecked my car."

~*~*~

Dean was about ready to hand Marie the keys to his precious Impala if it mean she would just leave the department stores.

He was tired of flirting with the over-made-up-way-too-skinny bimbos. He had smelled every perfume on the counter (and was pretty sure his sense of smell was now shot). He (heaven help him if anyone ever told Sam) sat through a mini-facial at the Spa. He had sampled food from every cheesy fast food place in the food court (even though the Cajun, Chinese, and Japanese vendors all had the same food). He had been kicked out of the home improvement department, twice. And he had been threatened by Mall Security for riding escalator banisters backwards. He was tired, had fun, and wanted to go home now.

"Sorry Dean, sheesh" Marie's voice was muffled behind the dressing room curtain "We've only been here 3 hours…you make it sound like it's been all day"

Dean stomped his foot "I'm bored!"

"Guess you should have paced yourself."

He made a face, mimicking her words

"Dean Winchester!" she slid the curtain open and stood, clad in a very tight and revealing dress, with her hand on her hip "Don't make faces at me!"

Dean's jaw dropped "Uh…." He blinked a few times, trying to recover "How'd you know?"

Marie laughed, smirking at his reaction "Psychic." Feeling a little emboldened, perhaps by the dress and perhaps by the fact that she had been the envy of every woman they passed in the mall –Dean carrying her bags and looking every part the bored boyfriend. She leaned in close to him, pulling gently on the lapels of the worn leather jacket he was wearing.

"I can think of something you haven't done today."

"Yeah? What's that?"

She let her eyes flicker from his chest to his face before she turned and walked into the fitting room, extra sway to her step. Looking over her shoulder she smiled suggestively at him "Helped me with my zipper."

Dean's face paled and for a moment he was rooted in his spot, half expecting to wake up with mall security yelling at him for sleeping on the beds in housewares…beds…no Marie, tight blue dress….Marie and beds…Marie in bed, god.

Dean wondered what fates had decided to smile upon him as he stepped into the dressing room and pulled the curtain shut behind him.

He'd never admit his fingers were trembling as the reached for the zipper hanging from the back of the dress, but they were. She held her hair the side and gently bent her neck away from him, to make sure it didn't get tangled. Dean wanted nothing more than to kiss the side of her neck that she had left exposed.

He watched every millimeter of skin that was exposed by the zipper as he slid it down to the small of her back. And he was almost sad when the zipper –and the expanse of her back, stopped.

"Thank you Dean." She whispered, snapping him out of his reverie.

She turned to face him again "Let me just slip my clothes back on and we'll go."

She kissed his nose before turning away and dropping the dress, standing there in her bra and boy shorts –yeah, Marie was going to be the Death of Dean Winchester yet.

~*~*~

Dean popped the top on a beer and took a long swig "So, any leads?"

"Yeah, a couple" Sam smiled at his exhausted brother "I've been researching all day." "Yeah?" Dean smirked, "Well she took me into the shoe department of every store in the damn mall, beat that!"

Sam laughed as he accepted the beer his brother offered. "I was going over all the lore and urban legend sites." He started cautiously "And I think we could be dealing with a Chiye-tanka." "Big Foot!?" Dean looked over at Sam incredulously. "No way Sasquatch..."

"Well. It fits. I mean look at the lore about foul smelling ape-like creatures. The Honey Island Swamp Monster in Louisiana, The Arkansas Monster, The Momo, The El Campo Ape Man, Orange Eyes, Agropelters, Winsted Wild Men, The Devil Monkeys in Choctaw folklore…

"Yeah and next you'll want to go hunt Nessie." Dean shook his head as he brought the beer bottle to his lips.

"You wouldn't have to go to Scotland. You could just check out the Devil's Lake Monster, The Lake Norman Monster, The Flathead Lake Monster, Old Greeny in New York, Wallawa Lake Monster, Bear Lake Serpent, or you could go to my old backyard and visit 'Charlie'."

Marie took a breath, done ticking off crypological lake monsters as Dean continued to look at her wide-eyed, beer still resting against his open mouth. "The thing is that with a few exceptions, Agropelters included, those 'mythological creatures' you just listed don't intentionally set out to harm anyone Sam. I think we may just be dealing with a really pissed off skunk ape."

Sam pursed his lips "Makes sense."

"Well whatever this thing is we need to figure out how to kill it and get rid of it…before it graduates from offing fido to offing people."

Marie wasn't sure she agreed. There were things in Florida that had been there long before the land was overdeveloped but the eldest Winchester didn't seem to be in the mood to listen to reasoning along the lines of 'just let it be' as he finished the last of his beer in one gulp and started flipping through her lore books.

~*~*~

The clock had just struck midnight as Dean began to rub his eyes, pushing away the stack of books and plate of half eaten pizza, "You're telling me that there is nothing anywhere on how to kill these things?"

Sam shrugged "I've been surfing the net since you got home at six. I can't find anything."

Marie sighed from her position on the couch "You shoot them. Just like anything else." She stood "Though no one has ever killed one, at least not when it's been recorded. They're said to live in underground dens and store carrion they've stolen from alligators or the bodies of the livestock they've killed…and yes Dean, Fido too."

"You know this how?" Dean was pretty shocked as Marie pulled one of the books out of his stack and flipped to the page. "Part of it's in there…but part of it I just figured out myself."

"And you didn't tell us this hours ago because…"

Marie smiled sweetly at him as she leaned across the table, resting her weight on her palms "Why Dean…" She batted her eyelashes as Sam looked on amused "You never asked."

"Alright," Dean leaned in so that his lips were near to hers "What else do you know about these things."

"Well." Marie stood quickly and turned to start pacing the room "I think they actually have two types of 'stink'. I think they smell like carrion because they store dead animals in their dens to eat and I think they also secret a 'musk' smell like their name-sake skunks or basset hounds to ward of predators." She winked at Sam "They're omnivores like most members of the ape family. And I don't think they're really all that dangerous…just looking for stable sources of food. They've been known to invade rookeries and eat nesting birds, they eat berries and nuts and vegetation…but if there's nothing there and no habitat for them to forage in I think it is plausible they'd turn to livestock and pets. But it that really the Skunk Apes fault? I mean, isn't that our fault for encroaching on their territory?"

She was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a shot-gun cocking as she looked up at Dean "Beautifully put Pocahontas but I still see this thing as a potential menacing monster. Wendigos are ancient but you don't see me letting them go."

Marie sighed. She hadn't meant to make Dean mad "I'm only saying that it wouldn't hurt to see this from the Skunk Ape's perspective. I mean, they're not Supernatural monsters Dean. I highly doubt they live forever. They're just another type of species. You wouldn't go to another country and exterminate all the monkeys even though they break car antennae and steal fruit from market vendors."

Sam laughed "She does have a point. So Marie, what do you want to do first?"

"Well." She smiled "I say first let's get some camera equipment and night vision and see if we're really dealing with mini-bigfoot. It could just be a rogue bear."

"And if we are dealing with a Skunk Ape?"

"We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it Dean."

Sam yawned "Well I'm all for turning in." He closed his lap top and trudged off in the direction of the guest room "Night."

Marie watched Sam go and then turned back to Dean before suddenly laughing.

"What?" Dean looked confused as she tried to stop enough to speak "I'm sorry. It's just…you look pretty ridiculous standing there in the middle of my living room holding a shot gun."

Dean rolled his eyes "Well excuse me." "Don't be that way Winchester." Marie took the shotgun from his hands and cleared it before laying it back down on the table.

"You know." Dean smiled at her "That was pretty damn hot."

"What?" "You holding my shotgun."

"Mmm…" She bit her lip as she stood closer to him "Know what else would be hot?"  
He shook his head 'no' "Me driving your impala."

He laughed as he leaning in closer "Fat chance."

She smiled "Can't blame a girl for trying. Guess it's night time." She saw Dean glance apprehensively at her small couch. "You know I was thinking about the sleeping arrangements."

Dean looked at her quizzically "I understand you have to take the couch just because Sam doesn't fit but that couch isn't very comfortable so…if you promise to behave…I've got a King."

Dean could have sworn she was an Angel "Lead the Way Sweetheart!"


	5. Ready, Steady

Disclaimer: I don't own…much…so don't sue.

This chapter is dedicated to Dikitas because she reviewed!

Everyone thank her because I've been supersick (wisdom teeth infected) and wouldn't be updating otherwise.

~*~*~

"All yours."

Dean glanced up at the figure walking out of the bathroom. Short blue shorts hugging her tan legs and a strip of skin peaking out between her shirt and the short's waist line.

"I wish." It took Marie a moment to get what he meant before she smiled, continuing to run her hairbrush through her hair "I meant the bathroom." She sat the brush on the nightstand as she stood in front of him.

"But I don't know…" His hands instinctively reached up to cup her waist, thumbs gently rubbing the skin at her hips "Know what?"

Marie smiled contently as his fingers raised gooseflesh, her sixth sense humming that she was safe once again. "I'm starting to think," his fingers dipped under the waistband of her shorts as she struggled to maintain her 'fun and flirty' demeanor "That if you play your cards just right…." With a smile she bent down, her lips just millimeters from his.

She never kissed first. Ever. Always letting the other person be the one to close the distance.

Dean hesitated a little, his lips so very close to hers. He had done this so often, with so many women. Something about Marie made him not want her to be just another conquest. Softly he let his lips graze hers before he pressed them against her, his tongue sliding over her lips as she parted them.

Marie's tongue found its way into Dean's mouth as she felt herself being pulled into his lap, his hands running up her back. He tasted like whisky and…vintage. Like old leather or a good car, the type of classic that brought to mind the men of yesteryear. She smiled a little, wondering what she tasted like to him as she let her hands run over his firm chest.

~*~*~

Dean gazed at the face sleeping in the crook of his arm, her hand gently resting on his side.

Making out was the furthest they had gone and while it would normally have pissed Dean off to no end that a girl got him revved up only to shut him out with Marie he somehow didn't seem to mind. Time was never on the Winchester's side but maybe he had enough time to take this one slow.

~*~*~

Sam padded softly to the living room, expecting to see Dean snoring on the couch and surprised to find that the blankets hadn't even been unfolded. Glancing around apprehensively he noticed Marie in the kitchen stirring something.

"Morning" she called, without turning around, as he stepped closer "Breakfast is almost ready Sam."

"How'd you know it…was…" She just gave him 'the look' "Right, sorry. Hey, is Dean already up?"

Marie shook her head 'no' as she pulled the pan off the stove and onto a potholder on the counter "He's still sleeping."

Sam looked back at the sofa as he poured a cup of coffee "He's in my room." Marie tried to stifle her laugh as Sam's face registered shock, mouth hanging open as he stared at her.

"Sam!" she pointed to his cup, now overflowing with hot Coffee. "Oh!" he righted the pot and started looking around helplessly for something to clean it up

Marie handed him a dish rag with a smile as Sam started wiping "So, can I help you with anything?"

She pointed the coffee "You mean, besides making a mess?"" she laughed as he blushed "Just make sure nothing boils over or catches fire, I'm going to wake Dean up so we can eat." Sam nodded dutifully.

Shaking her head and still laughing inwardly about his mishap with the coffee Marie walked back down the hall to her own room.

Turning the knob she opened the door and shut it softly behind her. There, on the bed, was the eldest Winchester…arm sprawled above his head. Her gaze followed his bicep to his shoulder and his chest. Marie smiled to her self. If she had a vision Three days ago that she would be in a car accident and a veritable god would be sleeping in her bed clad in nothing but a Kelly green pair of boxers she would have started doubting her own gift…but there he was; his mouth hanging slightly open as he snored.

~*~*~

Something soft was running over Dean's chest, and it wasn't a terrible feeling either. He smiled contently and settled back into…wait, bed?

Opening his eyes he was greeting with a warm set of brown ones "Marie" he smiled "I was just having a dream about you."

Marie smirked and glanced at his boxers "I see that."

Recovering his cheeky self Dean grinned "Gonna help out, I mean since you are the cause." He smirked as she laughed "As tempting as the offer is Winchester I only came in here to tell you breakfast is ready…OH!

Without warning Dean had flipped them so that Marie was lying on her back and he was straddling her "Not hungry."

He bent down to kiss her neck as she giggled "Least not for food" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"What has gotten in to you?!" Marie slid her hands up and down his arms, feeling his muscles as he held himself over her "I should wake you up more often."

"Mmm..." Dean looked down at where she was laying between them "Only if you end up underneath me every time Sweetheart."

He leaned in and began to kiss her as she slid her fingers up to tangle in the short hair at his neck.

"Marie!" Sam's voice was muffled from the Kitchen "Something's boiling over…"

Marie tried to push Dean off her "Uhn-uh" he groaned "Let it burn." She pushed harder, finally succeeding in getting him off "Don't think you'd be saying that when you have to eat it Winchester."

"Oh I'd eat it anyway" he winked as her eyes widened "Get dressed" She laughed before staring out the door, "Coming Sam!"


	6. Go!

I have no more wisdom teeth…yay. The Dentist said I'm healing early too and I've been able to eat some solid foods again.

That said, I don't own Supernatural…blah…blah…you get the idea! Much love to my reviewers. I may have abandoned this story otherwise…and you are getting to the good stuff early because I have Reviews! Yay!

If you don't like smutt…set that little ratings bar back to "Rated T"!

~*~*~

Marie laughed at Dean's face "I have to go. Stop being such a baby."

"I don't want you to leave me!" Sam rolled his eyes from behind his laptop as he watched his big brother pout from his current position on the couch, "Why do you have to go to work anyway!?"

Marie smiled as she started towards the general direction of the door, attempting to pry Dean's arms from around her waist. "I have to go to work to keep that fridge in there re-stocked. We can't all hustle pool Dean."

"Sam!" Dean glared at his brother "What?" Sam smirked "Maybe I didn't tell her… she is psychic you know!"

"C'mon you big baby, you can drive me."

~*~*~

Marie walked out the front doors and straight to the impala waiting for her curbside "Thanks" she gave Dean a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't mention it." Dean turned the key in the ignition and started down the drive "So, how was work?"

"Don't mention it." Marie groaned as she adjusted the seat to let herself relax.

"How'd today go?" Dean shrugged a reply "Pretty ok I guess. We got the surveillance cameras set up…one old farmer swears they are skunk apes so that's probably where we'll go tomorrow night, since he told us we were welcome on his land whenever."

"That's good" Marie smiled at him before snuggling back into the impala's seat and closing her eyes "I'd hate to have to post bond to get the both of you out of jail for trespassing."

Dean laughed as he looked over at her "Marie."

"Hmmm?" She didn't even open her eyes.

"Well I was wondering…I mean…I…" he chocked "When's your next day off? It kind of cuts into our work time with me having to come and get you from work at 9:30 every night."

"Well." Marie smiled, understanding enough of his intentions not to get mad at his being blunt. "I took a day off after the accident, and I have split days so…tomorrow actually." She didn't think that's what he had started out asking but kept her thoughts to herself.

"Oh." He put the Impala in gear and revved down the drive.

~*~*~

Marie took another swig from the flask as she stared the cards in front of her.

"GO Fish!"

Sam groaned as he pulled a card from the pile "I'm starting to think it's not fair playing against a psychic."

"Sam! I told you, psychic not telepathic…and they're latent. There's no way I could cheat!"

Dean smirked "That's what you say sweetheart." He smirked as he peered at her over his cards "Got any two's?"

'Ugh! Who's psychic now?!?" She handed him three cards as he grinned cheekily at her, adding them to the growing pile of pairs in front of him.

"I win!" He stood, grabbing his leather jacket "And now I'm bored…let's go back to that bar."

~*~*~

"I'm not sure coming out was such a great idea Sam." Marie smiled at the youngest Winchester as they stood in the corner, watching Dean hustle a pool game

"Why's that?" Sam looked down at her curiously

"I'm drunk."

He just laughed as she finished sipping the last of her drink through the straw "And now it's empty" She pouted.

"Hey, Sweetheart" Dean wrapped his arms around Marie's waist as he grinned down at her "Ready for another one?"

She shook her head "No." laughing when she stumbled sideways and he had to steady her. "I really shouldn't."

"C'mon" he grinned as he maneuvered her to the bar "Shots!"

~*~*~

Sam shook his head as he stumbled from the back of the Impala "You got her bro?" Dean grinned back at his baby brother 'Yeah, you two are such lightweights!"

Sam chuckled before his face changed and he rushed to unlock the front door.

"Looking a little green around the gills Sammy boy!"

He got the finger in response as he turned his attention towards the attractive brunette in his passenger seat.

"Marie, wake up."

"Uh-uh" she moaned, turning her head to the side.

"Marie" he leaned over to where she had reclined her seat and ran his nose over her lips softly "Wake up Marie" he whispered in her ear. We're home, c'mon."

Marie's eyes opened as, seeing Dean so close to her, she captured his lips in a kiss.

"Mmm." Dean moaned as he moved closer to her, pressing himself against her upper body as he leaned over her seat. Not quite willing to break the kiss and pull away but mentally wanting to get her inside…quicker now than he did before.

~*~*~

Dean laughed as Marie stumbled and fell against his shoulder; he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady as he reached for the doorknob with his other hand.

As he maneuvered her through the hall he smirked at the gagging sounds he could hear from the guest bathroom.

"Oh!" Marie's face filled with concern "Sammy's sick" she slurred "I should help him…" Dean smiled down at her "Don't worry about Sam sweetheart, he'll be fine." Dean opened the door to her room before calling over his shoulder

"I'm sure he'll be looking forward to a nice big PORK SAUSAGE breakfast!!!"

He was greeting by a chorus of gags and laughed outright "Love you little bro!" he added sarcastically before shutting the door to Marie's room with his back, pulling her right along with him.

"I really should make sure Sam's ok."

Dean shook his head "No" as brush her hair off her neck, his hand lingering "It's time to get you to bed little girl."

Marie gasped as she subconsciously pressed herself into him "But, I'm not sleepy."

Dean smiled -she was so cute when she was drunk "I was hoping you'd say that."

He used his hand on her neck to pull her in for a deep kiss.

~*~*~

Marie slid her hands up Dean's chest and over his shoulders as he pressed his lips to hers once again before they slowly trailed down her neck to her breasts.

As Dean pushed her back against the pillows he took a nipple in his mouth and firmly sucked, earning a gasp from Marie as her eyes closed.

Running his left hand up her side he began to roll her other nipple between his fingers as he pressed his growing arousal between her now spread legs.

Supporting his weight on his left arm he changed positions, trying to remember to use caution with the girl now writhing beneath him. He wanted her to like this, he wanted her to remember this, he wanted her.

~*~*~

"Oh my God!" Marie clawed further into the sheets, her head snapping up to look at Dean's…firmly buried between her thighs.

"Dean...mmm" she contentedly murmured as she sank back into the pillows "Don't stop…that feels…OH!" her back arched off the bed as she planted her feet firmly in the mattress, Dean moving with her –not relenting until she collapsed with a final spasm.

Grinning cheekily he slid back up her body and kissed her softly on the lips. Marie pulled him back in for a kiss as she slid her tongue into his mouth, effectively tasting herself.

With a sly smile at his slightly shocked expressing she reached for his right arm, requesting he pull his weight off it with a slight tug.

~*~*~

Dean watched as his fingers, the same two fingers he had just used, slid between her soft lips. He swallowed harshly as he felt heat rush to his already throbbing member

"God Baby, that's hot!"

Marie smirked at him before she swirled her tongue between his fingers…he wondered what else she could do with that tongue.

As if on cue she released his fingers and licked her lips. Sliding herself out from underneath him she maneuvered them so that he was on his back and she was straddling his now too tight jeans. As she trailed kisses from his mouth to his ear and down his chest Dean closed his eyes and focused on what she was making him feel.

Marie nipped lightly down his toned stomach as her fingers deftly unbuttoned Dean's pants.

Sliding the jeans –and herself down the bed she ran her hands back up over his legs, thighs, hips before hooking her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulling them up, then down.

When she looked back up she was more than a little surprised. Dean's cocky attitude was definitely not in compensation for _anything_ here.


	7. Going and going and

I don't own anything here but Marie. I don't own Supernatural, The Energizer Bunny, The Waltons, Family Guy, or affiliates…yeah, just read it. The places portrayed are real -the names have been changed to protect the not so innocent.

If you don't like Mature, pick a different rating! More lemony goodness, and a huge thank you to my reviewers! This comes with my deepest apologies for being soooo very late. Will you accept that I'm sorry if I give you a chapter long scene instead of a short one? Lol.

*Note* this chapter contains some pretty risky unprotected sex, also knows as the rhythm method…I would NOT suggest that ANYONE actually have sex without protection. You run the risk of pregnancy and STDs. However…I'm being realistic with my portrayal. You've been warned.

This chapter is dedicated to Zimmyt *mwuah*

~*~*~

Dean locked eyes with Marie as she paused, her hand fisted around his cock. The anticipation was killing him as she smirked wickedly before swooping down to lick his shaft.

With a groan his eyes fluttered shut as he focused on her lips and her tongue…that wicked tongue she was now swirling around his tip.

His eyes snapped open as he watched her lips slide about halfway down. "Yeah Sweetheart…uhn…keep going.." His hand reached up as if he was going to fist it in her hair but then fell down by his side as he tried to keep his hips still, bucking them involuntarily off the bed.

~*~*~

Marie's intoxicated stated didn't help with her attempts any…after a while she was tired again and stopped with an apologetic smile.

Dean chuckled a little to himself "You're good at that sweetheart" he grinned as he pulled her towards him.

She hesitated when her lips neared his "Is it ok?" He shook his head 'yes' as he slid his tongue into her mouth –registering the faint salt taste past the taste that was purely her.

"It's fine." "Good" she smiled "'cuz I know some guys don't like that…I was gonna say I could go brush my teeth." She fell next to him and sighed "I'm sleepy."

"oh no" Dean rolled over her, positioning himself between her legs as she squeaked in surprise "You're not getting away that easy."

Marie could feel her eyelids getting heavy as she laughed. "I'm sleepy Dean." "Ok then" he fisted his member as slowly drug it over her folds –earning a sharp gasp from her. "You sleep, I'll play."

Shock registered in her features as she placed her palms on his biceps. Debating with herself if she should stop him or not. "Dean…"

He registered the concern in her face and calmed her with a kiss "It's ok, I'm only playing." He grinned cheekily as he drug the tip of his cock over her clit, making her legs shake.

"I know better." He looked down at where the two of them would join "I know you don't want to because of your ex."

Marie sighed. It was true, but why was she letting her ex keep her from enjoying a great guy? Sure he was her first love but Dean? Dean was something special, and being psychic Marie should know.

She shook her head 'No' as she sat up and pushed him so that he was lying down "Marie, I wasn't going to…"

Dean was worried she was angry with him but his worry turned to shock as she straddled his waist and settled herself over his tip.

"He's not here tonight." She leant down and kissed him harshly, "You are."

~*~*~

Slowly Marie started to inch herself down over Dean's member as he threw his head back in ecstasy –mouth hanging open. Pausing in discomfort as she adjusted Marie laughed; "My Dean, you're thick." She bounced a little, moving further down "I doubt it'll all fit."

"Oh It'll fit" Dean smiled as he ran his hands lightly over her hips, trying to hold in his control and keep from bucking into her, "You'll just have to stay on top for a while."

Marie finally made it to the base and slowly slid back up –causing Dean to gasp as he felt the cool air rush over his shaft and then be replaced by her warm heat as she slid back down.

The next time she slid down Dean snapped his hips up and hit a spot that made Marie's breath hitch "Oh." Taking that as a sign to continue Dean used his grip on her hips to lift her up and down his shaft, snapping his own hips to meet her every time she came down.

Marie bent closer so that she could kiss him as he continued to slam into her.

~*~*~

Dean gripped her thighs as he entered her, his weight on his knees and partially supported by where they were joined.

He hadn't felt anyone as good as she felt for a long time. "So tight baby" he whispered in her ear "God Marie, you feel so fucking good."

Her nails scratched down his back as he picked up the pace –she was close.

"Don't" Marie was suddenly concerned when she looked between them "Don't…I'm…I'm not on birth control..."

Dean nodded before sliding back in "I know. It's ok, I won't cum inside you."

Marie became a little worried but decided instead to try and focus on what he was making her feel. Dean was thicker than her ex, if not longer and that made a world of difference.

And he had already let her be on top –something her ex never did. Another thing about Dean Winchester was that he was half deaf –or pretended to be. The first time she said anything he made her repeat it…so the fact that she was shouting "Oh God!" at full volume had seemed to become the norm by the night's end.

Marie absent mindedly wondered if Sam could hear her before a particularly deep thrust from Dean knocked that thought out of her mind "Oh! I'm gonna cum..." Dean thrust deeply again as Marie's mouth fell open with a shouted "Dean!" he could feel her walls clench around him as he pulled from her and ejaculated on her stomach.

Pulling her close he rest his flaccid cock between them as he kissed her on the lips "Thank you."

Marie smiled sleepily, feeling sated "No, thank you."

~*~*~

Marie had made up her mind. Dean Winchester was Dean Winchester no longer, from here on out she was going dub him the Energizer Bunny. She had lost track of how many orgasms she had –not that it was a bad thing, of course, it was just a little unexpected to her.

She hadn't ever met or even heard of someone who could get back up so many times so fast –or keep pleasuring her half cocked (literally).

"You, Dean Winchester, are insatiable!" Dean just grinned cheekily at her as he ran his fingers through the sticky substance on her stomach

"Are you rubbing that around so it dries!?!" Dean laughed "Oh!" Marie's face was half amused, half disgusted before she shrugged "I did hear it was good for your skin…as long as I don't wake up itchy."

Dean chuckled and kissed her on the forehead before pulling her close "'night Marie."

"Night John Boy" she sighed.

~*~*~

"Lois! Lois!" The noise jarred Marie from sleep as she groaned, some how during the night she had managed to fall asleep on the side nearest the night stand –though she distinctly remembered Dean laying there.

Speaking of Dean, groaning she opened her eyes just in time to see him attempting to lean over her to turn off the alarm

"Lois!"

"Ugh!" she groaned, sliding past him to the other side of the bed so he could reach the cell phone "If I wanted to listen to Stewie I would have turned on family guy."

She flopped back into the pillows, her eyes closing "What time is it?!?"

"8:30" Dean smiled at her "We've got work to do. C'mon sweetheart"

He kissed her carefully –being wary of morning breath.

"Ugh uh!" Marie snuggled back into the pillows "Sleeping."

Dean shook her with a laugh "We've got camera equipment to check and field work to do. Besides, I'm hungry."

He pulled Marie in closer as her thigh rubbed against him "Don't you mean horny." She grinned "Maybe I'm hungry too…"

Before Dean could stop her she had disappeared under the covers "Marie you don't have to…oh…"

Dean wasn't going to be finishing that sentence any time soon.


	8. Quick Note

Hello darlings,

My but it has been a while.

Anyone still interested in this little ole story about Dean Winchester and Marie? Leave a comment/review and let me know ;)  
I have some goodies up my sleeve

xxx Rogue


	9. Gone

**Disclaimer. Mature for a reason. Oh yeah, and I don't own Dean. Hope everyone enjoys my attempt to wrap things up.**

Marie opened the door and gasped "Dean?"

His weary smile greeted her. "Are you alright? What are you doing here? Where's Sammy?"

"Easy sister" he put his hand up to silence her "Can I come in or...you just gonna leave me standing here?"

Marie laughed and shook her head "Get in here you ass."

Dean ran his thumb over the rim of the coffee cup and sighed. "I have a decision to make Marie, and God help me I don't know what to do."

Marie reached across the table and let her hand rest on top of his, stilling the movement of his finger until he looked up into her eyes "Yes you do Dean, you always know. Deep down. Whatever this is" She paused, not sure if she should let on just how much she knew. "You'll figure it out."

He chuckled "There's that brunette psychic I missed so much." He lifted the coffee mug to his lips and took a sip "Man I miss the days when things were easy, hunting swamp apes in the sago palms with you."

Marie laughed and leaned back "Yeah? Easy huh? Or do you not remember that fight we got into when we found the nest. How I wanted to leave them be and you wanted to kill them all and poor Sammy caught in the middle."

Dean shook his head "Them were the days. Although." he smirked at her "I do not miss the stench. I swear I could smell Skunk Ape musk in my clothes for weeks!" Dean sighed before his eyes glazed over. Marie sighed and leaned forward again. "Dean. I can tell you aren't here to talk about old hunts. It's crashing off of you in waves. You're thinking that there's a way to end this whole apocalypse thing. To stop Lucifer from taking Sammy for a ride. And you may very well be right."

She stood up and walked over to where he was sitting, straddling his legs and settling herself into his lap. "But I also know you aren't here for anything more than a distraction. There's someone else who has what's left of your broken and torn heart. And I can accept that Dean." Marie smiled sadly as she leaned into him "I can always accept you."

* * *

His fingertips were skimming her sides, above her hip bones and below her ribs, the places he knew made her jump and giggle. His lips followed the paths of his fingertips, higher and further, skimming her hard nipples.

She was right, god she was always right. He wasn't here to talk about Sammy or Cass or Lucifer or the Apocalypse although somehow he could tell she already knew all about it. He was here for her, all of her. He was here to forget that outside the world was coming to an end and some Royal Angel dick wanted to ride his meatsuit jockey style.

His lips met hers as he slid against her, his hard cock sliding between her wet folds. Teasing as he pulled out and back in. Marie smiled against his mouth as her hips tilted forward to meet his next thrust, effectively trapping him further against her. Gasping as he slid into her tight pussy.

* * *

"Oh, Dean!"

The sound of her voice made him groan and grow harder. This was why he came, why he drove halfway across the eastern seaboard and into the hell hole that was the Sunshine State. Dean needed Marie, needed to feel her, feel the warmth that was engulfing his cock with each thrust. He needed to feel how wet she grew beneath him as they writhed together.

Lifting her legs up and by her shoulders he angled himself so that he hit deeper than he had been, watching her tits bounce with each thrust. Her face contorted as he felt her body rising against him and then, with a scream, she came. Her body trembled as she relaxed back into the bed with a sigh. Dean smiled down as he kissed her lips "Don't get too comfortable, we're just getting started baby..."

Marie smiled up at Dean as she kissed his lips "Oh are we? Why Mr. Winchester I'm not sure just how much you think I can take."

Dean chuckled against her neck "My memory is not that bad darling," He pushed against her, feeling his cock slowly slide in and out "you can definitely take everything" he punctuated the word with a thrust "that I have to give."

* * *

Marie was a tangled mess of sweat and sheets. She lost track of how many times she had cum but watching Dean's face above her, watching him lost in the ecstasy he was feeling...it was all worth it. She was certain she'd be sore in the morning and probably barely able to walk but he was so worth it.

Dean's jaw went slack as he pulled out and started to shoot streams of cum over her stomach, sliding herself quickly below him Marie caught the last of it straight in her mouth. Tasting him, strong and heady and salty, tasting Dean.

* * *

Dean kissed Marie's lips before he turned and walked into the first few rays of dawn's light. He paused at the door of the Impala and turned "Take care of yourself, ok?"

Marie smiled from her position against the porch railing "Aren't I supposed to be saying that to you?" Dean smiled and pulled the door open before turning back to her again "Marie..."

Marie shook her head slowly 'no'. "It's alright Dean" she smiled sadly "I know."

And just like that he was in the car, engine revving and pulling away. Dust trails spinning behind his tires.

And just like that he was on his way to see Lisa. On his way to his future.

Just like that, Dean was gone.


End file.
